


Sense and Sensuous

by brokutoowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Car Accidents, Car Sex, Continuity What Continuity, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminine lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, I think?, Im bad at dialogue i’m sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Big Dick, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith is 20, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is 18, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Prostitution, Riding, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Small Towns, Top Keith (Voltron), Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, Voyeur Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, but he’ll become more masculine as the story goes on uwu, i really don’t need to tag everything but whatever honestly, i tag too much what, im bad at continuity, just making sure i tag everything good, only a little bit, whatever i’ll leave it be i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: Keith needs a new start in life, so he decides to drive through the country from Florida to Washington. On the way, he meets 6 other people who’ll change his life. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worst.-Updates are every 2 weeks (Currently On Hiatus)A mainly NSFW fic inspired by Tired by nomoremusichereuou on Soundcloud





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is sO badly proofread and very obviously unbetaed i’m gonna die !!! my grammar and writing is so bad !!
> 
> anyway lance isn’t really underage but he kinda is so!! tagged everything just to be safe :)
> 
> usually a drive from florida to washington state is only abt 45 hours of straight driving but i’ve made it longer and them to spend most of their time out of the car doing stuff since i want the parts of the “road trip” to last longer 
> 
> was told that a ford mustang is really small so i had to change it to a sedan lol and i fixed some format issues and a couple of errors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 01/14/19 because of a few grammar mistakes i made and overlooked!!

A dimpled back, a nice ass and a tiny waist were all he could get through his brain as this _whore_ bounces on his cock with more enthusiasm than a prostitute should have.

“Mm! Ah! Oh god, your cock is so good!” _a_ _nd lord have mercy on him_ , that voice is pure sin, pitched and mewling. And is a far cry from the controlled and sultry voice that had promised a good fuck in exchange for money and safe passage to Keith’s next stop. He grunts, not trusting his voice, hips bucking into the _perfect_ ass on top of him. Despite how used he knows the boy on top of him is, he can’t help but feel pride in how much pleasure he seems to be giving him. The prostitutes’ hole is tight, wet from lube and _hot,_ and even couldn’t get enough.

“Are you really feelin’ that good? Is my cock better than all the other men that you’ve fucked yourself on?” he doesn’t expect an answer, but he gets one in the form of the prostitute moaning louder and crazed nodding. He thrusts up a few times until the boy cries out, _gotcha_ , he then thrusts into the whore’s prostate, eliciting sharp and loud cries of euphoria. “¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tu polla me llena tanbien!” He doesn’t know what that means but it sounds good so he continues what he’s doing.

It’s been almost 20 minutes and he can feel himself starting to slip, the coil in his stomach getting tighter so he starts bucking wildly, bouncing the poor boy even harder in his lap. He knows the _slut_ has climaxed when his hole tightens and he’s letting out a choked scream, and he cums almost immediately after with a curse.

He can’t help but wish that cum was running down the others legs instead of lube, but the boy had insisted on a condom and Keith complied. Sharp pants bring him out of his post-coital haze and he lets out a grunt as the boy pulls himself off his cock. He stares at the gaping hole of the other man. Keith notices the scratches he left on the other, and he cringes softly in guilt.

They fucked in the front seat of Keith’s red _Audi A4,_ so the boy awkwardly manoeuvres into the passenger seat and pulls on some clothes. After, he cleans his stomach while Keith takes the condom off, ties it and throws it out. He then puts his cock away and pulls his pants up.

He starts up the car again and turns the radio onto some stupid FM station before trying some small talk.

“What’s your name?” he asks and he knows the boy is giving a soft fiery stare because he can feel his eyes burning into Keith’s head. He turns from being pulled onto the side of the road and starts going down the abandoned highway.

“Why do you wanna know?” he replies, after fishing a few hundred out of Keith’s wallet and depositing it into his stuffed bag. He watches the boy start to get comfortable.

“Because I just paid to have sex with a whore and give him a ride to the next truck stop. I think I deserve to know.”

The boy stops getting comfortable for a second and looks down, “The names Lance,” He murmurs softly, “I’m from Cuba but moved here and have been hitching rides round’ the state and I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

Keith nods, tearing his gaze from the road for a few seconds to look at Lance. His nose is sharp, cheekbones high on his face, lips beautifully full, but his blue eyes were _dead_. Like he’d lost what made him _alive._ It made him want to shiver.

“The names Keith, by the way,” he mutters, garnering a nod from Lance, ”I’m driving up to Washington for a fresh start, I’ve been living in Florida for too long,” the prostitute nods and seems to actually be interested.

The whole ride they get to know each other, both forgetting that to Lance, Keith was just another client paid to have sex with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things happen, and Keith makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely proofread this and still don’t have a beta oof!!!
> 
> also i completely forgot yesterday was update day because i forgot to put it in my calendar oops
> 
> edited on 01/14/19 because of some grammatical errors i overlooked

After around 2 hours of driving in the middle of nowhere, they make it to their destination. It’s a little convenience store with a gas station, motel and a small restaurant.

”This is our stop,” he murmurs before Lance and he exits the car and makes their way towards the restaurant. Keith orders whatever’s the cheapest, a burger, fries and some water. He then pays for his food and sits at a booth, fully intending to leave in the morning after a nights sleep.

He startles when Lance suddenly sits down and starts eating across from him.

“I thought we were gonna part ways here?” he looks at the man in front of him. Lance shrugs.

They eat their food in silence.

After they parted ways at the restaurant, Keith expected to never see Lance again. But in the morning, he was in the same booth as yesterday, eating breakfast when the brunette slides into the seat across from him. He looks up, perplexed, but the other boy gives him a small crooked smile that never reaches his pretty blue eyes.

“Thought you’d be hanging off a dick already,” he mutters cooly, chuckling when Lance throws a piece of bacon at him.

“I’m not taking dick every day, asshole,” Keith laughs again.

The boy chomping down on food is a far cry to the slut that screamed as Keith’s fat cock pounded into him and made him-

He’s gonna stop that train of thought.

Lance catches him staring and flushes, the rose on his cheeks not that noticeable due to his brown skin. He then bites his lip and leans towards Keith, ”How about I give you head?” he chews his lip before adding, “On the house,” And winks.

Keith chokes. But god does he ever blush at the thought of that sinfully beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock and giving the other boy a pearl necklace of cum- or just shooting down his throat. Both sounded good.

So Keith shudders and nods, shovelling his food into his mouth as his cock starts to harden.

They barely make it back to Keith’s Mustang. They’re kissing roughly, more teeth and tongue and saliva than anything. Keith slams Lance’s tiny body against the driver door before opening it. He flips them and Lance falls into his lap as he sits into the seat. Keith closes the doors and hopes that no one looks in. He’s brought out of his slight plight when long fingers unzip his jeans and take out his cock. He smirks when Lance gives the head a couple kisses before taking the crown into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks.

At that, Keith throws his head back, moans rumbling out of his chest.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good, baby,” he lets the nickname drop, and Lance is so deserving of it as he deepthroats his cock and lets him fuck his mouth. And, at the praise, the prostitute mewls around the member in his mouth, causing Keith to grunt.

“So you love praise, huh?” he moans and Lance tries to nod around his cock, and he tries not to think of making the other cum with just praise because he knows after this, they’re definitely never going to cross paths again.

He thrusts up, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Lance’s throat. He does it again and again until he’s fucking into the boy's mouth like it was yesterday night all over again. Drool is running down the prostitute’s mouth, and the boy doesn’t have a gag reflex and Keith can’t get enough. Lance’s noises and the wet sound of his cock slamming into his throat are spurring him on, the heat in stomach getting hotter and hotter till he’s spilling down the boy's throat. Lance let’s out a tiny whimper when the hot seed met his throat, but his eyes flutter and he swallows around Keith’s cock and the stream of cum.

Keith then notices that the prostitutes’ cock is still in his pants, hard, and neglected. He grabs Lance, who’s still panting and holding his now flaccid cock, by the waist and pulls him into his lap. He sticks his hand into the boys pants and palms Lance’s cock through his boxers which causes the prostitute to squirm and moan, pushing his hips up against his hand to make his rubbing harder.

He smirks and dips his fingers into the boy’s boxers, capturing his cock and giving it rough, shallow pumps.

The boy moans, head tossed back as he gets nearer to his orgasm. Sucking Keith off had jumpstarted everything and getting his throat fucked made him _almost_ cum like a little schoolboy. And with a few more tugs he’s cumming inside his boxers and Keith's hand. His hips buck and his voice pitches in volume and he doesn’t know why he had cum so hard. Keith chuckles softly before taking his hand out and wiping Lance’s ejaculate into his pants. He’ll deal with that later.

“Maybe I should meet prostitutes more often. But I doubt I’ll find one as good and slutty as you,” Lance knows he’s already flushed from giving Keith a blowjob and from cumming, but he can’t help but flush _more_ at Keith's’ words. “Because for some reason I can’t act when I’m with you,” and he knows he’s just met the damn guy but he can’t help but be prideful at the boy’s words.

“Really now, huh? Was my cock really that good?”

A shy nod, “And your wallet too,” Lance replies coyly, and Keith tries to ignore the sting in his chest when he remembers he’s _still_ a paying client even if he just got head for free.

The hurt, or whatever, must’ve shown on his face since the prostitute's expression softens and his swollen lips pull into a frown.

“Don’t take it too personally, baby, I’m a prostitute, I live off of how big someone’s wallet is,” he shrugs apathetically, but the soft and sad expression on his face lingers before it turns into a blank stare.

Keith frowns, before opening the door to his car.

“Well, I’ve had my fun. Time to go find someone else to fuck and get you to wherever,” he knows he sounds bitchy and hurt, but he doesn’t care.

Lance regards him with a little bit of anger but gets out at his behest.

Keith closes the door once Lance starts walking away. He sighs before tucking his flaccid and still wet cock back into his pants and starting up the car.

He’s a couple miles away from the truck stop when he bites his lip and gets an impulsive idea.

It might help his loneliness. He could have a good life.

He hums and does u-turn.

When he’s back at the truck stop, he notices the prostitute is sitting in front of the gas station, most likely waiting for a new client.

He rolls down his window and his hand presses into the middle of the steering wheel. The ensuing bark of the horn startles Lance, and when Keith yells a “get in here!”, the Cuban jumps up excitedly.

It’s when Keith is at the spot that he turned back from, Lance decides to speak up and question his decision.

“I need someone, and you clearly need someone too. We stick together and I can promise you that I’ll take care of you for as long as you want,” Lance looks at him with a dumbfounded face before it melts into a big smile.

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me comments,, they fuel me,, also wanted to say y’all can correct me on spanish if i write it in again, i’m only super fluent in french (besides english) so my spanish is like 2/10


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex insues, though behind doors, and a small excursion leads to the meeting of someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,, barely edited!! i wanted to get this out now instead of later !!
> 
> hope you guys had good holidays!
> 
> also changing ages due to the fact that i realized future plans won’t work bc of it rip
> 
> edited on 01/14/19 due to some grammatical errors i overlooked.

They drive for another day, eating at Keith’s stash of granola bars and taking numerous breaks for sex. Lance was insatiable. But maybe he was too.

Once they had driven into a small town and stopped at a rundown motel, they fucked again when they’d barely got into the room. The prostitute was loud and unabashed about his cries of pleasure, needing more than once for Keith to shove his fingers down his throat. And it totally didn’t make his cock twitch to hear Lance’s mewls turn muffled and quiet.

“Do you think there’s a clothes shop here? I need less skimpy clothing,” Lance whispered into Keith’s skin once they’d tuckered themselves out 2 hours later.

“But I like your skimpy clothing,” He pouted, but Lance flicks him in the nose.

His face looks up at Keith from its position on his chest and his face is blank.

“What?” Lance smiles and begins to draw circles on his unoccupied pec, “Nothing,” so Keith just stares at him for a little bit before directing his gaze to the ceiling.

“There should be a shoppe around here, but you can always wear my clothes, I have enough that we both can wear them,” and Lance hums in response.

“All your clothes would swamp me though... you’re a big boy..” he drawled, flushing softly and Keith chuckled before beginning to draw gentle shapes into the prostitute's leg that was thrown over his body.

“Maybe I want that.” he hears a gasp and feels a face plant itself in his chest. Another laugh falls from the Korean’s lips.

  


It’s hours later and they, in fact, find a shoppe, though Keith is silently preening with how Lance looks in his t-shirt and a pair of his shorts. The prostitute can, clearly, rock any clothing he can get his hands on. And as much as he enjoys Lance wearing his clothes, he knows that the prostitute- er, ex-prostitute, he has to get used to that, will need his own. It’s totally not so his libido doesn’t inflate too much.

And then he’s struck with another thought. How did they get this far within 2 days? Obviously, there’s the sex, incredibly hot sex, that helped, but in all honesty? He’s not completely sure how _he_ of all people could get so close to another human being like the way he’s with Lance. He thinks that maybe the Universe destined him to find someone to fill his life, and time and maybe he’s grateful. He’s not sure.

He’s gently knocked out of his convoluted thoughts when a shy Lance struts out of the dressing room with a blue and white baseball shirt, with mom jeans, rolled up ⅓ of calf and paired with grey and white sneakers and the military green bomber jacket that Keith had noticed was shoved in the Cuban’s bag.

“You think this is good?” and Keith can’t help but nod happily, like a devoted bitch. He steels himself and his face is hopefully blank. He smirks, “You look good in anything.”

Lance flushes, dusky red painting his brown cheeks.

He turned quickly and went back into the dressing room, where the rest of his outfits sat. He came out again a couple minutes later with an outfit that clearly fit Lance and his aesthetic almost too well. He had on loose sweatpants that had stretchy bands around the waist and ankles, with a large shirt tucked in, and his normal converse. It was the epitome of comfy, and a difference from what the ex-prostitute was wearing when they’d fucked the first time.

Lance had tried on a couple of other outfits, less showy, but it had Keith almost drooling every time.

When they’d finally finished getting the clothes, Keith ended up paying for them, Lance protesting heavily in his ear.

Keith only smirks as he takes the bags before the ex-prostitute can nab them, and then sticks his tongue out when Lance huffs in pretend anger.

“Hey look, there’s a club!” the Cuban hollers when they’re driving back to their motel, excited smile stretching across his face. Keith looks to where Lance’s attention is occupied and lo and behold, there’s a dark building, standing out like a sore thumb compared to the lighter coloured wood and dirty desaturated red masonry buildings.

The Korean man thinks for a minute, before turning his gaze back to the road.

“Why don’t we go to it later tonight?” He murmurs, silently regretting saying it since he’s not the best with social situations, but he knows the other man will probably want to go, and he secretly wants to see Lance in one of his new outfits.

  


It’s later that night and they’d gotten into the club fine, both showing off their fake IDs and getting in without preamble.

Lance had changed into one of his skimpier outfits, definitely showing his assets, and he was eternally grateful, though he would have to keep an eye on Lance to make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble.

The club itself is pretty standard, blaring music, bass shaking the floor, writhing, sweaty bodies dancing in the centre of the room, tables decorated along the sides of the dancefloor, a bar in the far corner packed with people, and bright strobe lights. And again he had to remind himself that he came here to have fun with Lance, so he forces himself to relax his shoulders as he follows the ex-prostitute to the bar.

There, Keith orders them two rounds of shots of some random vodka, downing the two shots easily, while Lance takes his time, making a show of knocking back his drinks, ever the seducer.

A warm body sits next to the Cuban boy, gathering his and the Korean mans attention.

“May I get you, or both of you a drink?” the attractive man purrs, making Lance swoon and making him flush. It’s too dark to see his face, but the silhouette of his body was pretty nice.

The younger then nods eagerly, biting his lip.

“I’ll have Fortaleza Anejo tequila, how about you, Keith?” Lance looks towards him, and he smirks.

“I’ll have a Whiskey and Ginger, please,” he says, biting his lip. He and Lance give each other knowing looks as this mystery hot guy turns and orders their drinks.

“What’s your name and story, Mr Mystery Guy?” the brunette asks in his purring voice, grabbing his drink and giving Keith’s his when it’s done.

Mystery guy puts a couple bills onto the bar for the bartender to grab, before turning to them, a scar on his face showing itself, the pink, raised tissue on his nose glinting slightly in the light.

“The names Takashi Shirogane, and I’m here to hopefully drink the rest of my life away.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway short? kinda? also took forever to write because christmas and procrastination!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks are drank, some talking happens, some dancing is done, and Keith let’s someone else touch what he can’t stop thinking is his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my,, train wreck to write this honestly  
> !! lmao there might be a lot of errors, and continuity errors and generally not be the best? sorry about that! the ending was rushed and generally i feel like i could’ve done better with this but it’s too late now!!!
> 
> also sorry if you ever get notified that i updated! i sometimes go back in and do some minor fixing. (tho i’m still unsure of exactly how ao3’s notification systems really work) 
> 
> i only update every 2 weeks, and i might update a day after that, or the day of, depends on if the chapter is done! :)
> 
> edited on 01/14/19 due to some grammatical errors i overlooked

Lance laughs, his head thrown back, and is given a sour look from Takashi. Keith chuckles too.

“What is it that you’re trying to drink away, ‘Kashi?”

Takashi gave him an incredulous stare, “Don’t call me that, It’s Shiro,” and the Cuban laughs again before taking a sip of his tequila, humming at the taste.

“Well, I’m Lance, and this hot guy is Keith, he fucked me good and proper and then decided to keep me,” the brunet all but purrs, taking another drink of his liqueur.

Takashi, or Shiro, stares at Lance again and Keith feels a sharp poke of possessiveness evade his chest, making him lay a hand high on the brunet’s thigh. Even though he and the ex-prostitute had the same idea about this guy, and he guesses they’ll get this guy in their motel bed, he still wants to show what’s his. Wait, _"what's his"?_ Oh dear. He shakes his head. He notices that Shiro notices his hand, and he can’t help but feel smug with his show of possessiveness, even with his own conflicted thoughts about it.

His thoughts get cut off once Shiro begins speaking again. “I got into the accident that took this arm,” He gestures to the high tech prosthetic, “and a couple months before that, my fiance broke up with me, among other things, so my life has gone great this past year,” He finishes explaining, looking a bit conflicted that he basically told his life story to a bunch of strangers whom he bought drinks for.

Lance gives him a sad look, obviously sympathizing with him, “Well, if your life hadn’t gone to shit, to be frank, you wouldn’t have met us!” Keith takes his hand off Lance’s thigh, using it to hit him in the ribs.

“Lance, you can’t say those things!” he reprimands, gaining a pouty look and finally a smile from the man beside them. He then puts his hand back down on the Cuban’s thigh, a smirk tugging at his cheeks at the pout the ex-prostitute was sporting.

“It’s alright, it’s cute, and maybe it is a good thing I met the two of you.”

Lance perked up, and Keith’s smirk grew wider.

After that, they continued to talk about random things, getting more and more drunk as time went on.

“I want to go dance!” Lance says, standing up. “And I want you two to watch!” he winks, making Keith growl, but he stays rooted to his seat.

Lance then starts making his way towards where the masses were writhing together and dancing, the beats of the song living through their bodies.

He knows that the Cuban knows that he didn't even need to say that he wanted him and the other man to watch, they would've watched anyway. And they are, with piercing eye as the ex-prostitute finds someone to grind his ass into. He lets the other person’s hands roam his body before he bites his lips when the hands brush over his clothed nipples. Keith lets out a growl but doesn’t want to deny Lance’s wishes.

He knows his eyebrows are furrowed, and there’s definitely a possessive glint in his eyes as Lance continues to dance with someone that isn’t him, or even Shiro.

A touch to his trapped cock has him throwing his head back dramatically, mouth falling open, which makes Keith jump out of his seat while the other man laughs at his antics and stays seated. He then notices Lance look on where he was sitting in confusion and he bites his lip. He continues to push through the crowd, wanting to get through to the Cuban man quickly.

Once he’s there, he pushes away the prying hands of the stranger and replaces it with his rougher ones on Lance’s waist. Lance stiffens slightly but relaxes when he sees that the touch is only from Keith. “Couldn’t handle someone that wasn’t you touching me?” Lance shouts, and Keith shouts an angry ‘yes’ back at him. They start to grind against each other, Lance’s ass against his clothed cock, both of their hips swaying to the beat of the club track.

The music is louder where they were, the feel of bodies brushing against him is freaking him out but the alcohol mixed with the endorphins was making him feel like he was on cloud nine. Somehow. He feels a calloused hand and a smooth metal hand join his on the ex-prostitutes midriff, and he, in some way, knew it was Shiro. And Lance immediately knew too, if his leaning forward and loud giggling was any indication.

By now he was almost achingly hard, and Lance’s incessant rubbing along his crotch isn’t helping. It’s becoming uncomfortably hot and tight in his jeans and if sensing his rising discomfort, the Cuban turns his head and gives him a wink. He steps away from the two men, cocks his head in the direction of the door and walks on. His hips were swaying, and both him and Shiro followed them as they walked behind Lance.

They pushed through the writhing crowd, both of them making a beeline for the door. When the other man hesitated before they went outside, the Korean grabbed him and pulled him along.

Oh, he couldn’t wait. Obviously, he’s excited to fuck Lance, like usual, as usual as it is for them... But he can’t help but have a little extra hunger. The prospect of having another person, a stranger, fuck the ex-prostitute makes a small bit of pleasure dip down his spine. A heat in his stomach begins to rise as he and Shiro near the car.

When they’re near enough to the car, the left back seat door opens and a smug looking Lance greets them. He makes a come-hither motion, making Keith run to the other side of the car as Shiro crawled into it. The Korean opened the right door and crawled in, knees resting on the sides of Lance’s head. He closes the door after the older man and watches as he moved closer to the Cuban and placed himself completely between his legs.

“Mm, I love Keith’s cock but I wanna see what monster you have packing under there…” Lance practically moans. He can’t help but preen at the compliment but also agree with the ex-prostitutes last statement. Keith watches as Shiro reaches down and starts to palm his already semi-hard cock. The raven-haired man bites his lip, mirroring the brunet below him.

“If my conservative Japanese parents saw me doing this, they’d both faint,” Shiro chuckles, groaning at the pressure on his cock and looking down at Lance who looks up at him with aroused awe. They both can see him better in this light, and god damn, he is _very_ attractive. His shock of white hair surprisingly fits him, and that mixed with his prosthetic and scar makes him look pretty rugged. As much as pretty boys like Lance are his type, he very much likes the type that Shiro is too.

Keith gives a small laugh too, before adding on, “Well thank god they’re not here to watch,” and Lance gives a pout and shifts his hips to brush against the Japanese mans still moving hand.

“Enough talking, more fucking,” the Cuban whines, bucking hips for more grazing against his aching need. Keith laughs again, before beginning to palm his own cock.

“He won’t need much stretching, and much lube because he likes it rough,” he murmurs and groans, watching as Shiro unzips his jeans and pulls this _monster_ out of his pants. He’s at least 9 inches with at least a 7-inch girth. Both Lance and he moaned, both of them already enamoured.

“Keith was wrong, I’ll need a bit of stretching..” the Cuban all but whimpered, beginning to wiggle out of his tight shorts, and the Korean man began to take out his own cock out of his pants. He wasn’t small either, and his ex-prostitute could attest to that. He was a 7 inch by 7-inch guy, but he couldn’t be _too_ jealous of the Japanese man’s cock, because it was so _so_ big he probably had a bit of trouble finding girls or guys to have fun with it. Poor guy.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a soft moan from Lance, and Keith looked down at him to see Shiro caressing the brown boy’s naked thighs like they were divine. They were, but even if Keith liked the other man, he doesn’t like the way he’s touching Lance so softly. That’s his job. Again, _his job?_ He’s gotta stop thinking like that.

Shaking his head, the Korean starts to touch his dick again, because he’d stopped both times he’d got stuck in his head. There's lube in Shiro's hand that the ex-prostitute must’ve provided for him, and he a squirts a decent amount of it onto his hand.

The raven-haired man watches with rapt attention as the Japanese man lowers his hand and scrapes the tips of his fingers along Lance’s hole, making him whimper.

And when he starts pumping his fingers roughly into the ex-prostitute, he knows that he just wants to watch the Cuban man get wrecked by another cock. The other man pumps his fingers in rough but coordinated thrusts, stretching and curling them every so often to bring the brown boy ever more pleasure. Shiro then puts in a third finger without much resistance and curls them, making Lance arch his back and cry out. He has no doubts that the other man found the brunet’s prostate.

He knows that he and Lance are in for it tonight, especially Lance. And maybe, if he still likes what he sees, maybe he can invite Shiro to stay with them. Keith and Lance don’t have anything to lose, really, and Shiro doesn’t seem too either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i added shance! who did you think i am? 
> 
> also terribly sorry about the ending, i didn’t know how to end it plus i’m terrible at writing sex with two people, writing it with three is difficult! also i feel like my writing is gettting better and better with each chapter which is nice!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after, and Keith spends the day flashing back to the night before, when they make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i’m so so so sorry for the delay!! i was procrastinating and honestly this chapter is long for me and i lowkey pulled it outta my ass lol,, also wasn’t feeling it much lol!!
> 
> sorry for any grammar errors, and any continuity errors!!! this is the longest chapter yet!!

When Keith wakes up the next morning, he’s lying in the backseat of his car, with Lance curled into a tight ball in his lap, and Shiro leaning against him. They’re all half naked, with the large fleece blanket Keith normally has draped over the back of the back seats, haphazardly laid on top of them. He assumes he must’ve dressed the Cuban and himself before they fell asleep. 

The car is also clean from any lube or cum, and he feels that he and Lance are clean from it too. He smiles at the thought that the Japanese man had cleaned them up.

He doesn’t really remember much, it’s mostly bits and pieces. But, with a little thinking, he starts remembering last night and puts together what happened. His lips twitch at the memories, and he gazes at the boy in his lap.

_ Lance arches his back when Shiro slides in, and Keith licks his lips and slows down on stroking himself, completely enamoured with the Japanese man’s large cock sliding into the Cuban’s lithe little body.  _

_ He suddenly thinks of how he’d love to see how deep the other man can get, and grabs the ex-prostitutes legs and pulls them closer to him, trusting that Lance is flexible. And he is. Lovely. _

_ The reaction is almost immediate, and he watches the brunette whine aloud when Shiro’s cock slides even deeper into him. Lance bucks his hips, eager to get the fucking completely started.  _

_ “Oh fuck, he’s so fucking tight,” Shiro curses when he bottoms out in the Cuban, bottom lip taken in by his teeth. Lance makes a garbled noise and throws his head back, already starting to pant.  _

_ “Oh- god, I really thought there was no end to your cock!” the Japanese man smirks at that, clearly taking that as the compliment that it was. “Your cock is huge!” _

_ Shiro’s cock was, obviously, very large, with thick veins running on the underside and a curve to the right. He was also circumcised, which showed off the thick head of his cock. Keith couldn’t disagree more.  _

_ “How stretched does he look?” Keith queries, voice gone low and rough from his arousal.  _

_ “He’s stretched so wide, and he’ll be gaping for a while after this,” and he punctuates what he says with a shallow thrust into the Cuban’s entrance making said man whine, voice raising a couple octaves. _

_ “You’re such a good boy, Lance, getting all stretched out and taking Shiro’s cock so well,” and Lance moaned at that, wrapping his hands around Shiro’s thick neck.  _

_ “F-fuck- you can, you can move,” the Cuban was whining again, hips bucking after a couple minutes of Shiro’s monster inside him. _

_ Lance was beautiful. His brown skin was on display, with purpling bruises from both him and the other man, slick with sweat, and absolutely alluring. Keith knew his lip would soon bleed from how hard he was biting it, but the male beneath him was worth the blood. Was worth more than.. than.. He should stop this train of thought. _

_ He shakes his head and with a small, “give me those,” from Shiro, he gives the ex-prostitutes legs to him, and he pushes them down further to his chest, cock sliding even farther into him. From the sound of the brunet’s moan, he certainly enjoyed that.  _

He was brought out of his memories when the body next to him stirs and slowly wakes, and Keith looks over as Shiro opens his eyes. 

“G’morning, Keith,” he whispers softly, the Korean now noticing his hand draped across him and Lance. He smiles and nods his head in reply.

“Did you clean everything up last night?” Keith asks, leaning his head back to look at the other man better. 

_ Shiro’s face was also enamouring, chiselled jaw unhinged slightly, mouth panting as he enjoys his member sitting idly in Lance’s ass. His eyes were screwed shut, head tilted upwards, hips shaking with the effort to stay still. He looked like he had a mean snap of his hips, looks like he could make a bed break and- _

“Ah, yeah, I did,” he returns, voice still soft, and raspy from sleep, “Lance passed out a couple minutes after I came, and you fell asleep right after that, and I felt bad just cleaning myself up so I found your tissues and cleaned us all up, and dress us and-,” Keith put his free hand on the arm that was laid over them to calm the Japanese male’s awkward rambling.

“Thank you, and he’ll be grateful too. It’s not fun to wake up full of cum,” and Shiro nods in agreement. 

At their voices, as quiet they were trying to be, still stirred Lance awake. 

“Morning, sunshine,” he hears the other man murmur, which prompts a groan from the Cuban.

“Morning,” the Korean says, taking his hand from the Japanese’s arm and running it through the ex-prostitutes hair. He gets another groan. 

“Shit, my ass  _ hurts _ , like on god,” he laughs at that but he looks over to Shiro to see his face look concerned, eyebrows furrowed.

“Did I hurt you last night? Was I too rough?” Lance and he chuckle and the Cuban cranes his head to give the Japanese man a small kiss. 

“You’re fine, you’re just a very big boy.”

They all chuckle, and Keith enjoys the happy atmosphere but can’t help his thoughts go sour at the way the brunet had easily given the other male a kiss.

  
  


“I’m fucking starving,” Lance days later that day, before unceremoniously shoving his fries into his mouth. They were all at a diner near the club, only having woken up and finally got over their small hangovers by 2 pm. The place was quiet, not very people were sat down, and the food was cheap but good.

He sees Shiro giving the Cuban man a look, and he smirks.

“He’s different out of sex. Completely drops the “prostitute” persona,” Lance smacks him there but is smiling with food stuffed in his mouth.

“I- Uh, yeah,” stutters Shiro, flushing at being caught staring. Keith laughs again but has to give the Japanese man benefit of the doubt. Last night the ex-prostitute was all skin and oozed sex. Now, not so much. He wore skinny jeans, with a t-shirt, and his green jacket. And he was stuffing his face, while he and Shiro ate quietly. It was, in fact, beautiful in a way, though. To see the Cuban boy’s real personality and ways shine through. Huh. How sentimental. 

“You okay?” he hears the soft question from Lance, who’s now apparently finished with his food, looking at him, concerned, with his spacing out. He nods.

Keith clears his throat and tries to protect his food from the garbage can that is Lance while Shiro looks on with fondness that neither he nor the Cuban notice.

  
  


It’s hours later, and they’re chilling in the motel, with a comfortable silence when Lance speaks up.

“Why doesn’t Shiro join us when we leave here? I certainly would miss him, and he doesn’t have anyone but us..” he hears his drawl, and Keith gazes at the Cuban who’s pouting at him.

He then gazes at Shiro, who seems to be in agreement with the brunet but won’t say anything.

_ Shiro is quiet, face scrunched with pleasure, his hips thrusting slow, and deep, with Lance squirming constantly. _

_ “P-please go harder, please!” he was used to the Cuban boy’s begging, but it still made his cock jump from where it was laying hard and neglected. _

_ Shiro complies, pace steadily going harder and harder until he’s just about pounding into the ex-prostitute. Lance is moaning aloud, uncaring if anyone besides him and the Japanese man hears him. _

_ “God, you’re such a good boy, you’re so good at taking my cock, and you’re so tight. Fuck you’re such a slut, I wanna see you come on cock,” Lance squirms at that, panting and moaning, while Shiro smirks and lets out his own sounds of pleasure.  _

_ He watches the brunet begin to dig his nails into Shiro’s neck, and watches him throw his head back from the euphoria.  _

_ “You know, he won’t break if you go harder, he’s a good boy. He can take it.” _

_ Shiro’s trepidation slowly fades at his words, and his pace steadily goes harder once more, now properly pounding into the boy beneath him, making him bounce. The sound of slick skin slapping slick skin is mesmerizing and he wishes he could see the Japanese man’s heavy balls smacking against Lance. _

_ “You’re such a little whore, Lance, you’ll take any cock that’s given to you, and take it nice and good in your tight ass,” he groans, then licks his lips, while putting a hand on his cock. It’s sensitive, making him hiss out a whimper at it. He breathes for a second, and begins to stroke as the brunet gets pounded, cock twitching at Lance’s cries. _

_ And oh boy, is the Cuban loud. Sharp, pitched moans falling from his mouth as Shiro’s cock abuses the ex-prostitutes asshole. He pulls at his member at the rhythm of the Japanese man’s thrusts, hips bucking at the sensation. _

_ The car is rocking and creaking slightly from Shiro’s thrusts, giving away the actions happening inside to any passerby. _

_ “Don’t stop! Oh god please don’t stop!” Lance cries, moans turn to screams as his pleasure mounts. Shiro’s panting is interrupted when he curses, no doubt his climax is near too.  _

_ Keith is fisting his cock hard, and the air in the sedan is thick and hot. The Cuban is sobbing at every thrust, tears beginning a trek down his face. _

_ “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, baby, I’m gonna cum in your tight ass,” and Keith counts on it because he’s gonna shove his cock into Lance’s mouth and fill it up. He’ll be claimed from both sides. He doesn’t know why he suddenly loves the idea of another man claiming  _ his  _ Lance. _

_ It’s a couple strokes later and the Korean man is about to burst. He forces the Cuban’s head to turn and taps his cockhead against the brunet’s plump lips as a way of asking for entry. The ex-prostitute complies and the dark haired male makes quick work of shoving his cock deep into Lance’s wet mouth. _

_ Then he’s coming, hips jerking wildly, heavy balls slapping softly against Lance’s sweaty skin. He’s swallowing swiftly, choking gently around the shaft is his cock.  _

_ Lance comes as he’s taking his dick out of his mouth, and it splatters all the way up to chest. His moan is beautiful, high and more of a pathetic sob than anything. He hears Shiro moan loudly and come inside the Cuban a couple thrusts later making the boy whimper. The only sound is panting and soft whimpers from Lance, and he smiles from it.  _

“Yeah, why not?” He nods his head after getting out of his thoughts.

It’s later that night, they’re back at the bar, sitting back at the bar when Lance whispers to him with concern. 

“You okay, Keith? You seemed spacey today?” he questions, mouth pulled in a small frown. Shiro is distracted with a conversation with the bartender. They seem to know each other, so Keith’s newfound attachment- seriously what’s with his quick new attachments to almost strangers lately?- doesn’t make him too wary about the bartender.

“Yeah I’m okay, I was just remembering things about last night, and I think I realized a few things, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks sm for comments and kudos!! it makes me genuinely happy to see people appreciating my work!
> 
> also disclaimer! if there isn’t an update between the 9th (of feb) and the 14th (of feb) then assume i’m on hiatus due to the fact that i have two exchanges and they’re both gonna take a far bit of my time up!

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me ,, so bls comment im desperate


End file.
